Secret Wishes
by trishaj48
Summary: Close your eyes and make a wish, will it come true? Are you sure you want it to? Sara was sure she wanted hers to come true,she just didn't know what her wishes would cost her. My thanks to the writers of CSI who allow us to use their story.


_Ideas pop in my mind all the time. The original idea for this one popped in a while ago and just kind of hug there cause I wasn't sure where to go with it, hope you all enjoy what I decided to do with it. _

Making a wish as you blow out your candles - whishing on a shooting star- does any child know what they really want? Is that whispered whish truly the thing that will make that child happy?

Everyone of little Sara's wishes were the same - to have her parents not fight. Each night as Sara's mother tucked her into bed she would say, "Sleep tight." Then Laura Sidle would kiss her daughter, "I love you."

Sara smiled and snuggled down under the covers. "Maybe tonight," she would think to her self, "Maybe this night Mom and Dad won't fight."

Sara would close her eyes and drift off to sleep, it would be just a short time later that the sound of the door slamming shut woke her, the sound of her father screaming convinced Sara, once more, her wish was not going to come true. Sara grabbed her teddy bear and pillow and hid under her bed - the only place she felt safe. Sara knew what was coming next, her dad would yell, her mom would yell and then he would hit her. They would fight, scream and throw things. The fights were about anything and everything. By morning Sara's father would be passed out and her mother would have everything cleaned up, her bruises hid with makeup Sara and her mother would go over to her "Aunt" Betty's house, they would stay there all day and by time they got home Sara's father would be gone again or lock himself in the basement.

One day something happened that changed Sara's life - in a fit of madness her mother killed her father. Sara was whisked off to foster care, there was no fighting but she still was not happy, she missed her mother. Because Sara would stay by herself most of the others ignored her, because she cried, they made fun of her. Sara would find a place of solitude, there she would find her only friends - books.

Sara was with her second set of foster parents when they realized that she was special. They had her tested and had her placed in a grade that fit her academic abilities, Sara found happiness in the challenges that her studies brought on. Even though she was happy Sara still had problems, she was the smartest and the youngest child in her class and because of that she was ostracized, it's no wonder that Sara became a loner.

Sara won a full scholarship to collage, once again she was the youngest and smartest student, once again she was either ignored or bullied by the others. By now young Sara had other wishes, other dreams. Sara hated the thought of always being by herself. She wished she had at least one person she could talk to, one special someone to share her hopes and dreams. Sara tried to make friends but none were true friends, they used her.

Sara was studying when she heard, "Hey Sara, It's winter break, why don't you come home with me?"

Sara turned and seen Mary Jane Wilson, one of the most popular girls on campus. "What?" Sara asked.

"I know what I did was wrong, let me make it up to you," she said, "I think a month in sunny Florida would do you some good."

Sara debated about going but finally decided she would go. Just maybe Mary was truly sorry for the prank she had pulled and if she spent sometime with Mary then the others would except her as an equal.

As Mary Jane left she laughed under her breath, "Oh yeah, we are going to have a lot of fun, I'll teach that bitch to flirt with Kevin."

Mary Jane was jealous of Sara because Kevin, Mary's boyfriend, would flirt with Sara to get help with his school work.

The first three weeks in Mary Jane's mansion in Palm Beach was fantastic, Sara had never had so much fun. The last week everything changed, Mary Jane's parents went to the Bahamas leaving the girls alone. The night they left Mary Jane had a party, she talked Sara into a drink, Mary Jane slipped some drugs into Sara's drink and that was when the "fun" started.

"I feel a little dizzy," Sara said.

Mary Jane helped her to her bed, "Get undressed and rest," Mary said.

Sara stripped down to her panties and bra and lay on the bed, a few minutes later four boys came in the room. "Have fun," Mary said, as she locked the door, Sara's screams could be heard but they were ignored. When Mary Jane's father came home Sara told him what had happened and even though Mary Jane and the boys confessed Mary Jane's father was rich and powerful, and he made it all go away. None of the boys served any jail time, instead, they all received paid scholarships to collages on the east coast to keep it quiet. Mary Jane finished her collage abroad. Mr. Wilson told Sara that he would see to it that everything was blamed on her if she pushed it.

"After all, who would believe the word of "her kind" over the word of his daughter," Mr. Wilson had convinced her. Sara went back to California, changed schools and got on with her life but the memories of that night would haunt her.

Sara became an introvert, shut out the world, she believed she was better off that way. Sara moved to San Francisco and worked in the Coroners Office. It was there that Sara found out what she really wanted, to become a Crime Scene Investigator, Sara decided it would be her way of righting the wrongs of the world. Coroners Office allowed Sara to get a foot in the door of her dream job and it gave her the financial ability to take class that would help. Her goal was realized when she was excepted as an entry level position at the crime lab in San Francisco. Sara not only worked her way up but she excelled at everything she did. Sara's life would once more be changed in a way she never dreamed would happen, while attending a Forensic Academy Conference, she met Gil Grissom.

Chapter 2

Gil looked over the top of his book to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she nodded at him and took her seat. The first thing Grissom noticed was her eyes, they were so beautiful yet so sad. He wondered what could have happened to bring such sadness into her eyes.

It would take him nearly three weeks before she would except his invitation to dinner, she had been hurt and hurt deeply, whatever caused that pain had made her build a wall around herself and she was not about to let anyone in.

Gil and Sara were on their second date when her secret would be reviled. On their way back to her place they ran into an accident.

"I know the man in charge," Sara told Gil, "I'll see how long we'll have to be sitting here. If it's to long I know a back road we can take."

Sara got out of the car and walked up to the officer in charge. The officer investigating told her about the drunk driver that ran a red light and plowed into a car full of collage students. "It's gonna be a while, they're still pulling bodies apart," he said. "You want to know what gets me," the officer added, "The drunk driver walked away without a scratch. She's over there."

Sara's eyes followed the direction he was pointing, Sara's heart stopped, the face had aged but there was no doubt - it was Mary Jane Wilson.

"Name's Mary Jane Denney," the officer said.

"I know her," Sara said as she walked to where Mary Jane was standing. "Just finished the breathalyzer test," an officer said, "WAY off the scale."

Sara looked at her, it was more the obvious that Mary Jane did not recognize Sara. "Do you think your daddy can buy your way out of this one too?" Sara asked, as tears started to fill her eyes.

Sara turned sharply away and headed for Gil's car. Sara got back into Gil's car, by now she was crying.

"Sara?" Gil whispered, tenderly touching her hand. "Let's just get out of here," Sara sobbed.

Gil followed her directions back to Sara's apartment. Gil walked her to her door. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked, not wanting to leave her this upset.

Sara just stormed into her apartment, he let himself in. "Sara?" Gil called.

Sara stood sobbing uncontrollably, Gil walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Talk to me," he whispered.

Sara buried her head in his chest and cried, Gil eased her to the sofa and held her as she wept. Finally there were no more tears left to come out. "I'm sorry," Sara said.

Gil let her go and took her hand, "There is no need to be. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sara did not know why but suddenly the floodgates opened. Sara told him about a small child and the horrific fights between her parents, she told him about her mother killing her father. She told him about being bullied by the kids in her class and about the prank that Mary pulled on her. Then Sara told him about what happened in Florida and how Mr. Wilson made everything go away.

"The driver - the one who caused the accident," Sara ended by saying, "Is Mary Jane and she walked away unhurt. I know for a fact that at least one of those kids are dead and she ….," Sara stood and walked over to a window and stared out it, "And she just stood there complaining that her tooth was chipped when she hit the steering wheel."

Now Gil knew, now he knew what caused those beautiful eyes to look so sad.

"Have you ever just wanted to choke the life out of someone?" Sara asked him.

Gil shook his head, "More then once."

Gil went to her and once more held her, "I'm so sorry. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

Sara tenderly kissed his cheek, "You already have. You listened. I guess I just needed to get it all out."

"You've never…" Gil said.

"No," Sara said, "To proud, to embarrassed, who knows."

All that was two years ago, Mary Jane didn't get away with it, she is serving time for two counts of vehicular homicide and several other charges connected with the accident. Sara and Gil's friendship grew into something more, something much more.

Last year they moved in together, the love they shared was deeper and stronger then either could image. Gil sat on the side of the bed as Sara undressed.

"Tomorrow is your birthday and I have no idea what to give you," he said.

Sara smiled as she stood in front of him, "I have an idea."

Gil laughed and pulled her close to him, kissing her belly, "You can have that anytime, I want to give you something special."

Sara pushed him to the bed and straddled him, "Every time with you is special."

She smiled as Gil's manhood formed a rock solid erection. Slowly Sara kisses her way down, gently she flicked her tongue round it then slips it into her mouth. Sucking at the head as her hand stroked the shaft, each stroke was faster until he is near climaxing. Gil moaned as his manhood jerked, she tasted the tanginess of his pre-cum by licking it clean.

Gil eases her to her back, slowly he starts to plant kisses down her neck; across her breast then encircled his tongue over her nipple, and gently sucks it. With his fingers he opens her folds, his thumb finds and massages her nub. Sara lets out a sigh, as he flicks her nub with his thumb, he pumps his finger inside her core, first one then another. Sara whimpered at the fullness as he rubs her G-spot. She starts to climax, calling his name her body trembles as her juices fill his hand.

Gil's lips move from her nipples to her mouth, while they deepen their kiss, he uses his knees to ease her legs open wide. He continues to kiss her as he guides his manhood to her opening. Sara gasped loudly as he filled her with his first thrust. Gil leans forward, planting tiny kisses all over her face. Gil starts to pump slowly into her all the while Sara's hips are rhythmically rocking with him. Sara's body quivers and she cries out as her second orgasm hits her. The contractions gripping round his manhood and her orgasmic cry sent Gil over the edge. He pushes into her, groaning out loud as his climax washes her with his juices, squirting it deep inside her.

Gil eases himself from Sara, she quickly finds her comfy spot, wrapped in his arms. "Now that's a birthday gift," she says.

The sun shining through the curtains the next morning woke Sara, instinctively she brought her hands to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes, a strange reflection stopped her.

Sara pulled her hand from her face, a diamond? Was that a diamond ring on her finger?

Sara felt Gil's hand on hers.

"That is a birthday gift," he said, "Be my wife, please?"

Sometime in the course of the night Gil had decided how to ask her to marry him and how to give her the special gift he had for her; while she was sleeping he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes," Sara pulling him into a kiss, "What would you have done if I would have said NO?"

Gil smiled, "I guess by this time I would be feeling like a total ass instead of the luckiest man in the world."

Gil once more looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, this time all he seen was happiness.

THE END


End file.
